1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sliders for slide fasteners, and more particularly to a slide fastener slider having a pull tab pivotably and rotatably connected to the upper surface of a slider body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 37-8615 and 46-10186, for example, disclose conventional slide fastener sliders of the type concerned which include a pull tab pivotably and rotatably connected to the upper surface of a slider body.
The slide fastener slider disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 37-8615 includes a pull tab retainer having a support shaft rotatably received in a hole extending through the upper wing of a slider body. A lower end portion of the support shaft projecting from the under surface the upper wing is deformed by clinching into an axially compressed, radially extended flat hoot, so that the pull tab retainer is rotatably mounted on the slider body. A pull tab is pivotably connected to an upper end of the rotatable pull tab retainer.
With this construction, since the pull tab retainer is mounted only on the upper wing, and since the upper wing is relatively thin, the pull-tab mounting strength of the slide fastener slider is relatively low. Furthermore, the clinching operation achieved at the underside of the upper wing makes it uneasy to assemble the pull tab retainer with the slider body.
The slide fastener slider disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 46-10186 includes a pull tab retainer having a flanged shaft rotatably received in a recess formed in the upper surface of a relatively thick upper wing of a slider body, and a ring cover firmly fitted with the recess to rotatably retain a flange on the shaft within the recess. Thus, the pull tab retainer is rotatably mounted on the upper wing. A pull tab is pivotably connected to an upper end of the pull tab retainer.
The upper wing to which the pull tab retainer is mounted is relatively thick and hence the pull-tab mounting strength provided by such relatively thick upper wing increases correspondingly. However, because a region available for the mounting of the pull tab retainer is still within the limit of the thickness of the upper wing, the pull-tab mounting strength necessarily has a corresponding upper limit. Furthermore, the slider body having such thick upper wing gives a feeling of unsightliness to the user.